If Astrid Died
by ladytrixiee
Summary: What if during their battle with Drago, Astrid was the one who took the fall and not Stoick? How will this affect everyone in Berk? And especially, how will this affect Hiccup?


_My heart's thumping in a wild rhyme,_

_would do anything to turn back time._

_Reverse the moment you decided to run,_

_chase the sight of you falling from up high._

_Save you from your demise._

_Bring back what's mine._

Berk is known for its fine trading businesses all around the world. Vikings and other tribes found rare, worthy items in Berk, which is why business is always good. Berkians would also find some interesting items from the traders. The town is usually noisy due to the trading businesses happening at the docks and villages, merchants selling their goods and most commonly, it's loud because of the dragons. The town is beginning to prosper even more now that the Vikings and the mystical dragons found harmony and peace in each other's company.

Other than the usual trading businesses, the Chief also holds a Dragon Race for everyone to join. It's always a grand event, everyone always comes just like how a famous celebrity comes to town to hold a concert.

But today, Berk is unusually peaceful.

No traders came, no businesses going on. No one's shouting 'Fire!' at the top of their lungs, no dragons can be seen flying around the village and there certainly is no dragon race today.

Although the town is still going under construction after the Bewilderbeast attacked their town, something, or rather, someone else was the center of attention today.

The dragons were silently guarding a building perched up on a peak-area in Berk; the Great Hall, where every citizen was. The Great Hall is a tall establishment with only one-storey. The upper part of the building is just a large opening, just like in churches; the ceilings are lined with copper and walls are made out of very thick wood, making it water-proof. The place only had one big window, a triangular shaped one placed on the center wall which lets sunlight seep through. The flooring is stone and the platform on the very front is high enough so even if you're standing by the entrance, you'll be able to see who or what is up there. The hall is typically used for special events, whether it'll be a gathering, a reunion, or just an annual ritual to worship Odin. Other than that, people usually go here to get peace, given the fact that Berk is a busy town.

Everybody was wearing black. They got rid of their viking stature and dressed up armor-less today. Most of the guys wore fine tunics, traded from the finest silks, and the women wore either a black blouse along with a skirt, or a dress. Some people were outside, talking in small groups, while some are inside, silently paying their respects. The elderly people all sat in front and prayed silently in unison.

Flowers were standing by the entrance, the lights the candles gave off were slightly dimmed. People began to go in front and look down at the glass coffin, where a young lady is peacefully put to rest.

The eerie silence is unbearable for a usually noisy town.

Valka stood by the entrance doorway, she hugged her stomach and frowned at the sad sight. People were mourning for the passing of a great warrior. At a young age, Astrid Hofferson has already shown talents, skills and bravery. Valka knows that this girl showed more toughness and fearlessness than any female viking there ever was, which makes her passing even more devastating.

Indeed, Berk lost a Great Warrior.

A couple came in and bowed at Valka. She bowed back and expressed her gratitude for coming. While they were walking to the front, her husband, Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk, came nearing towards her. He placed an assuring hand on her shoulder, "Are you doing fine?" he asked worriedly.

"Not exactly." She faced her husband. "This is too much." Her eyes landed at the crowd of people looking down at the glass coffin. "Nobody had to die..."

Stoick sighed sadly. He looked at the coffin's direction and remembered the tragic fate of the girl. That young lady is dead because she used herself as a shield to save his son from harm. Hiccup would have been dead now if it wasn't for her. Stoick adored Astrid, he thinks she's the best female teenager here and the one you can certainly count on. But now...she's gone.

"Have you seen Hiccup anywhere?" Stoick asked Valka.

Valka shook her head, "No. But we both know that he wouldn't put his foot in this establishment even if we told him to."

"I better go look for him." Stoick lets go of Valka and was about to walk out when Valka stopped him, "No, I'll go. You need to be here." she said and went outside. Stoick couldn't disagree, Valka was already outside before her actions could register in his mind. Even if he did find his son, Hiccup surely won't speak up to him; like any other man, Hiccup always keeps his thoughts to himself. Plus, they never really had a proper conversation. Stoick knows that what Hiccup needs right now is his mother, so he just went back inside and walked back to the crowding people.

Valka looked all around and saw no sign of Hiccup. All that she saw were newly arrived people and the dragons quietly purring outside the building. She went to the garden, just on the right side of the hall, where she found Hiccup's circle of friends; the twins: Tuffnut and Ruffnut, and the other two boys, Fishlegs and Snotlout. They all sat down on the bench that encircles the tree in the middle. Valka breathed aloud and walked towards them.

"Lady Valka" Fishlegs looked up and sniffed while wiping some moisture away from his cheek. The other teens looked up at the Chief's wife and it's obvious that they've all been crying which explains the state of silence they were and are in.

"Hello" Valka greeted. "I'm so sorry about Astrid" she said apologetically.

The teens looked at her sadly, "Our condolences too Mrs. Valka. We know that Astrid is considered family to you especially..." Ruffnut didn't get to finish. She ended her sentence with a sigh.

"How is Hiccup, ma'am?" Tuffnut asked.

"I don't know" Valka looked down while shaking her head. "I was hoping you kids know where he is"

"We haven't seen him since Astrid died..." Snotlout said.

"Astrid really took a toll on him" Fishlegs reacted.

"Yes, she did." Valka sighed. "Well, I better go look for him..." she waved at them before walking away. The teens waved back weakly. Valka made her way to the gathered dragons, hoping to catch a glimpse of her son playing with one of them. She saw most of the dragons; Nadders, Zipplebacks, Terrible Terrors. From the looks of it, they're mourning Astrid's passing too. They all looked down at the ground with sad eyes, and their usual playfulness seemed to have vanished. She walked past the teenagers' dragons, Gobber's dragon, and her husband's. When she passed by CloudJumper, she gave him a pat before walking further, eager to find who she's looking for. She can't help but notice that one dragon is missing.

Where is Toothless?

She started running now, house to house. It didn't bother her that she's running in her long silky dress, _she had to find Toothless_. Maybe Hiccup's with him or the dragon knows where he could be. Valka reached the well, by the edge of the land, there she found two dragons slumping on the ground. The black dragon seems to be comforting the other one. Valka stepped closer and the two animals became clearer to her sight, a nightfury and...a nadder; Astrid's dragon.

Ever since her death, Stormfly became less energetic and showed dreadfulness just like everyone else. She lost her fearless rider and friend. Though she is a dragon, she almost acts like a human because of how emotional she's become. She misses Astrid greatly. Now, no one is riding her and she has to wait until someone can replace Astrid. Not that it would be easy.

"Toothless, Stormfly." Valka called out. The two dragons turned around and looked at the woman curiously. "Why are you two so far out?" she asked with concern. She walked closer to them and nuzzled them both whilst patting their heads. When they pulled away, the two dragons smiles immediately faded away. They purr in sadness.

Valka sighed, "I know, I know..." she patted their foreheads simultaneously. The dragons liked what she was doing, they dropped to the ground and scooted closer to Valka. Then, the dragon lady faced Toothless, "Where is Hiccup?"

Toothless eyes snapped open. He slowly pulled away from Valka's grasp and looked away from her gaze. He started shaking his head.

"Come on Toothless, I know you know where he is" Valka jerked her hip.

The dragon kept being stubborn, he distanced himself from Valka and Stormfly. He sat down nearer the pointed edge and looked out the horizon.

Valka almost sighed in defeat but she refrained from doing so. She approached the dragon and petted him more. "Toothless." she breathed aloud, "I just want to check up on him, I'm not going to drag him there" she jerked her head towards the crowded part of town.

Toothless looked at him questionably. "I promise" Valka said.

After some moments, Toothless exhaled and lowered his head that it reached the ground. Valka knew what he meant, he'll take her to where Hiccup was. Valka boarded and sat comfortably on the dragon's nape. She had to sit elegantly so she won't suddenly fall off because of the rather complicated dress she's wearing. She held on one of his pointed scales and slouched a bit. She eyed Stormfly to come with, and the Nadder nodded.

"Ready" Valka patted Toothless' side. The NightFury's wings spread open and he soars up into the sky. Stormfly followed. With the wind's cooperation, they flew higher and higher until Valka can finally feel the soft clouds with her fingertips and breathe in the fresh breeze. The two dragons glided along the clouds and headed East.

On a lonesome place, a young man sat on the edge of the land. He looked out at the foggy view, where more lands are visible; so many unexplored ones. Besides the fact that he travels to explore new lands to add on his map, he always travels far out with his companion, Toothless, every single day, with high hopes of finding the perfect place to pop the question to his beloved girlfriend. It's only right that she gets something extravagant for being the most special to him. He has already seen many, many lands but hasn't found the right one yet. This made him a bit anxious. He's becoming older, and the more he does, the more he craves to marry his girlfriend and start a family of their own, plus the more his dad demands for grandchildren. He has to find the perfect place immediately, but now...that won't be necessary anymore.

His eyes were so red and his cheeks were wet with tears. His thin lips looked so dry and chipped, his jaw bore traces of unshaved facial hair. He's gotten paler, his cheeks became slightly hollowed and his eyes bore bags underneath. From the way his suit looks loose on him, it's obvious that he hasn't eaten for a while now.

He whimpered, hugged his knees to his chest, and started crying like a child, all the while muttering a name, 'Astrid'.

* * *

><p>Hiccup cannot forget the moment when Astrid bravely pushed him out of Toothless' aim and his agonizing fire power hit her instead of him. The NightFury's power sent her flying to a wall of ice and she eventually fell, rolling to the ground unconscious, spikes and blocks of ice came crumbling down with her. He had already rolled out of her way when everything registered in his mind. He screamed her name in terror and came rushing towards her, careless if he gets hit or hurt in the process. When he did reach her, he immediately turned her around, gently, and rested her head on his lap. He got rid of the ice that got stuck to her armor. He saw the damage Toothless had done. Her suit burned and her stomach was covered in blood.<p>

"Astrid?" he cupped her face as tears began falling from his eyes. Hiccup knew, then and now, that no one can survive the NightFury's plasma blast, or any fire coming out of any dragon's mouth for that matter. And to think that Astrid got hit...Hiccup lost it.

"Astrid?! Astrid! Wake up!" he began crying and pleading her. He shook her, hoping that her eyes would open and he would see her smile at him again. "Please open your eyes!" he screamed in hurt and hopelessness.

Drago and his bewilderbeast turned away from them, sending Toothless back to his normal state. Stoick and Valka finally arrived to where the commotion was. They gasped in shock at what they saw; Astrid in Hiccup's arms, and he's screaming her name. They came rushing towards them, Valka crouched by Hiccup's side and Stoick knelt in front of them.

Hiccup hugged Astrid closely and cried on her shoulder pad. He began sobbing harder, his grip on her tightened but no matter what he does, Astrid won't move a muscle or even show slight reaction to what he's doing. Given the circumstance, Valka still had hope that the young lady survived Toothless' hit on her so she held the young lady's wrist and felt for a pulse.

None.

"Hiccup..." Valka called out sadly. Hiccup whimpered and looked at his mother. She frowned and slowly shook her head at him. Hiccup's eyes widened, "N-n...NO!" he turned his gaze back to Astrid. He stroke her already pale cheek, his tears rapidly falling onto her. "No, no Astrid, please! Please don't leave me! You can't leave me!" Hiccup cried harder than before. He felt his heart beat a thousand times faster and his breaths start to become irregular.

Valka rubbed his back gently. "Hiccup..." She felt pity for Hiccup. She doesn't know who this girl is, Hiccup didn't mention a special someone to her but her intuition told her that _this is the girl_. She could only wrap a comforting arm around her son.

Stoick was just as startled as his family. He likes Astrid, as a viking, warrior, dragon rider and as a human in general. He knows that her fierce attitude can complete Hiccup's...well, not-so-fierceness. He approves of their relationship because he knows that Hiccup loves Astrid very much and that he would do anything for her. Whenever Astrid's touching him, Hiccup's face always beams and when he talks to her, his smile turns to a wide grin. When he saw the two of them kiss, Hiccup blushed like a tomato. There, he knew that she's the one for him. Who would have thought that their love would end so early? "I'm so sorry, Hiccup" he looked up at his son.

Toothless was approaching the three of them, he tilted his head and looked at them curiously. He nuzzled his nose on Astrid's fallen arm, expecting her to move and scratch his scales. Hiccup noticed and he immediately shooed him. "NO! GO AWAY!" he screamed in both anger and pain. Toothless let out a sad whimper and backed away slowly, his eyes fixed on Astrid's cold body. "GET AWAY FROM HERE!" Toothless let out a small cry, he looked like he's apologizing for what he had done.

"Hiccup, you know it's not his fault" Valka said to Hiccup.

Hiccup wiped tears building up in his tear ducts. _Why couldn't it just be me?!_

Warriors start to gather around them and gasped at the sight. Hiccup only look down at Astrid. Her eyes closed, her lips are already pale and a trail of tear could be seen on her left cheek. Hiccup guessed that she may have cried in pain before she took her final breath. Even in death, she still looked beautiful, like a goddess. The thought only made Hiccup cry again, only this time he cried softly on the side of her neck. "I'm so sorry, Astrid!" he sniffed and sobbed.

_He lost the love of his life_

* * *

><p>Toothless landed Valka on 'Itchy Armpit'; the island he and Hiccup discovered, and a place where Hiccup and Astrid had a discussion about his future chieftain status. Stormfly landed shortly after. The sounds of the dragons made Hiccup turn, he saw his mom carefully get off his dragon. He immediately wiped away his tears and stood up. "Mom" he greeted with no life.<p>

Valka gave Toothless' chin a gentle scratch before walking towards Hiccup. "What are you doing here, son?" she asked

"Avoiding everybody..." he said bluntly. He sat back around and faced his back to his mother. Valka sighed.

"I know how you feel, son" she sat beside him, "and trust me; this is not a way to make it any better."

"How will you know that mom? Dad's still alive and well" he rolled his eyes.

"When I left, 20 years ago, it almost felt like one of us died because we weren't with each other" she explained. "But I know it's nowhere near how you feel with Astrid now..." she said before Hiccup can grumble.

"Nowhere" Hiccup remarked.

Silence hovered over the both of them afterwards. Hiccup looked at the view, reminiscing the times he had with Astrid; all those late nights together, their stupendous adventures, the cheesy lines he kept telling her that she found cute, and her violent way of communication. Now, he hated the fact that he spent more time with Toothless, goofing off, rather than spend most of his days with Astrid. He has Toothless by his side before and after sleeping, but Astrid? Sure, he always sees her and they always talk about dragons, but they never really reveled each other's company with just the two of them; it's a seldom occurrence.

_Oh, how I miss you already..._

"She's beautiful" Valka broke the silence. Hiccup faced her, a confused look fixed on his face.

"Astrid" she added, "You never told me about her..."

Hiccup sighed, "I hate that about me. I always find time for dragons and myself but for her...I never really share my thoughts about her, partly because I'm scared she might hate me for spilling her personality to other people." he chuckled sadly.

"Well, I'm your mother. I deserve to know her..." Valka said. She wouldn't ask Hiccup if she was still alive, Valka would get to know her herself.

"It's hard to describe someone so unique with just one word." Hiccup said. "To me, she's just...perfect, one of a kind."

"I can tell" Valka smiled.

"I've liked her ever since I can remember, mom. Thanks to the dragons, I got the chance to communicate with her and be near to her." Hiccup said dreamily. Valka listened eagerly to her son. "When we first kissed, she kissed me in front of the whole village! And since then, I found more confidence in myself, thanks to her. If it weren't for her enthusiasm, I'd still be...a hiccup. I found the courage to ask her out and since then, we're always together. But I still chose to hang with Toothless more." he frowned in regret.

"Gods, I miss her!" Tears built up in Hiccup's emerald eyes, he looked up at his mother. "I love her mom...but I never told her that, I just showed her but she never heard it directly from me" he sniffed. "I don't even know if she feels the same way...I assume she does but-

"Ssshh" Valka hushed Hiccup and pulled him closely, embracing him. Hiccup can't help it- he cried on her shoulders. Valka kept shushing him. She hugged him, her chin resting on top of his head. "I can assure you, she loves you very much" Valka rubbed his back.

"How can you know for sure?" Hiccup whimpered. "She's gone...m-my Astrid..!" he broke into tears, his arms wrapped around his mother's stomach. Toothless and Stormfly suddenly came to them. They both lay down, trapping the humans in a circle formed by their bodies. They purred, Toothless nudged his nose on Hiccup's back to comfort him. "Astrid...Astrid's dead because of me!" Hiccup gritted his teeth.

"She wouldn't save you from harm if she doesn't, son" Valka said. "She chose to die than see you die...that's how much she loves you. Don't blame yourself, Hiccup" Valka wiped away a tear and tightened her grip on Hiccup. "Everything's going to be alright..."

Hiccup whimpered as Valka repeated her words, his cries turned to sobs. His mother's warmth and soft singing made Hiccup felt tired all of a sudden, he nestled closer to Valka and before he knew it, blackness swallowed him. He had cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hiccup found himself in an empty, white space. He looked all around and saw nothing but whiteness. He was about to take a step when he felt a gentle punch on his shoulder. He turned and saw a blonde girl giggling. Her hair's on a side braid. She's wearing a red tunic, a feathered hoodie clung on the back of it, her shoulder had metal pads and she's wearing a spiked skirt.<p>

"Astrid!" Hiccup suddenly pulled her and hugged her tightly. "Oh Astrid! Astrid, it's you!" he sobbed on her shoulder. Astrid hugged him back and buried her head on his neck. "Hiccup..."

"Astrid, you-you're dead! I-...I'm sorry I couldn't save you!" Hiccup's breathing became irregular. "I- I could've saved you Astrid!"

"Hiccup, sshh.." she rubbed his back, her breath hitting his bare neck. "I'm okay right here."

"No!" Hiccup pulled away, but kept himself close to her. His hands fell on her shoulder pads, "Astrid, I want us to be together. Not like this" he shook his head. "I wanna be with you! And only you" he cried.

Astrid wiped away his tears, "We are together, see?" she gestured to the two of them. They are practically inches apart.

"This is a dream..." Hiccup realized, his forehead leaned on Astrid's. He closed his eyes to catch his breath. "I wanna be with you...I want you with me, Astrid." he opened his eyes to meet hers.

"I may not be with you physically, but Hiccup, you know that I'll always be right here" she placed her hand on his chest; where his heart is. "And you're right here" she placed her free hand on her own heart.

Hiccup closed his eyes and leaned down, their lips met and he began kissing her passionately. Astrid's hand came up to his face, she gently stroke his cheek before her hands met his hair. Hiccup, on the other hand, had his arms around Astrid's waist. He pulled her impossibly closer to him while he deepened the kiss. Astrid kissed back fervently, both her arms fell on his shoulder; her hands meeting on his nape.

After a few minutes, their lips parted. They panted from their heated kissing. Hiccup looked Astrid in the eye and never broke eye contact. "I love you, Astrid" he admitted, heat creeping up his cheeks. "And I love you, Hiccup" Astrid smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his thin lips.

"You've always known that, right?" Hiccup asked her. Astrid nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't make you feel my love. You know I'm not girly" Astrid chuckled slightly.

"Don't apologize, milady." Hiccup nuzzled her nose. Astrid smiled and returned the gesture. "Stop crying, okay? We'll see each other again." Astrid assured him. Hiccup pulled away slightly and nodded. "But...I really miss you Astrid. Y-you didn't need to die" he whimpered, his grip on her tightening, he kept pulling her closer to him like he never ever wants to let go.

"I died to save you"

"I miss you terribly already!" tears fell down from his eyes.

"We'll be together again...soon." Astrid held his face in her hands, her thumbs wiped his tears away. She pulled him and their lips met again. This time, they kissed slowly and more passionately. Hiccup let Astrid feel his love for her and Astrid did the same thing to him.

_"I will always be with you..."_


End file.
